The spinal column is highly complex in that it houses and protects critical elements of the nervous system which have innumerable peripheral nerves and arterial and venous bodies in close proximity. In spite of these complexities, the spine is a highly flexible structure, capable of a high degree of curvature and twist through a wide range of motion. Genetic or developmental irregularities, trauma, chronic stress, tumors, and disease, however, can result in spinal pathologies which either limit this range of motion, or which threaten the critical elements of the nervous system housed within the spinal column. A variety of systems have been disclosed in the art which achieve this relative immobilization by implanting artificial assemblies in or on the spinal column.
A variety of systems have been disclosed in the art which achieve this immobilization by implanting artificial assemblies in, or on, the spinal column. These assemblies may be classified by their position relative to the spine, as anterior, posterior, or lateral implants. Anterior and lateral assemblies generally comprise short structures which support only a few adjacent vertebral bodies. Conversely, posterior implants often comprise pairs of elongate vertically aligned rods for stabilizing both short and long segments of the spine. Such posterior rods are coupled to the back of the spinal column via hooks which slip under the lamina, means for attaching to the transverse process, and/or by screws which are inserted through the pedicle bone. In order to provide enhanced torsional rigidity, these apparatus generally include cross-linking devices which couple the rods together transverse to the axis (vertical axis) of the apparatus.